dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
U.A. High School
U.A. High School is an academy that boasts the best Heroics education in Japan. It sits atop a forested hill that overlooks Musutafu. History: U.A. is the #1 ranked high school for heroics and is considered as the top Hero Academy in Japan. Students are separated based on their abilities into specific Departments and Classes - A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, and K. At the entrance, there is a security wall nicknamed the "U.A. Barrier" that automatically closes if a person does not have a Student ID Card or Special Entry Permission ID. Many precautions have been made to keep members of the press and Villains out. U.A. executes a 6-day school week where the only day off is Sunday. U.A. Staff: ' Nezu_icon.png|'Nezu'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Nezu Toshinori_Yagi_icon_3.png|'All Might'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/All_Might Cementoss_icon.png|'Cementoss'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Cementoss Ectoplasm_icon_1.png|'Ectoplasm'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ectoplasm Eraserhead_icon.png|'Eraser Head'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Eraser_Head Hound_Dog_Portrait.png|'Hound Dog'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hound_Dog Lunch-Rush_Portrait.png|'Lunch Rush'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Lunch_Rush Midnight_icon.png|'Midnight'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Midnight Power_Loader_full_body.png|'Power Loader'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Loader Present_Mic_icon_1.png|'Present Mic'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Present_Mic Recovery_Girl_icon_2.png|'Recovery Girl'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Recovery_Girl Snipe_Anime_Portrait.png|'Snipe'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Snipe Thirteen_icon.png|'Thirteen'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen Vlad_King_icon.png|'Vlad King'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Vlad_King Gran_Torino_icon_1.png|'Gran Torino''' (Former)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Gran_Torino ' '''U.A. Students:' Third Years: ' Bibimi_Kenranzaki_Portrait.png|'Bibimi Kenranzaki'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Bibimi_Kenranzaki Mirio_Togata_Icon.png|'Mirio Togata'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mirio_Togata Nejire_Hado_Icon.png|'Nejire Hado'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Nejire_Hado Tamaki_Amajiki_Icon.png|'Tamaki Amajiki'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tamaki_Amajiki Yuyu_Sketch.png|'Yuyu Haha'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Yuyu_Haha First Years:' Class 1-A: ' Yuga_Aoyama_icon.png|'Yuga Aoyama'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Yuga_Aoyama Mina_Ashido_icon.png|'Mina Ashido'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mina_Ashido Tsuyu_icon.png|'Tsuyu Asui'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tsuyu_Asui Tenya_icon.png|'Tenya Iida''' (Class Rep)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tenya_Iida Ochaco_icon.png|'Ochaco Uraraka'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ochaco_Uraraka Mashirao_Ojiro_icon.png|'Mashirao Ojiro'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mashirao_Ojiri Denki_Kaminari_icon.png|'Denki Kaminari'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Denki_Kaminari Eijiro_Kirishima_icon.png|'Eijiro Kirishima'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Eijiro_Kirishima Koji_Koda_icon.png|'Koji Koda'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Koji_Koda Rikido_Sato_icon.png|'Rikido Sato'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Rikido_Sato Mezo_Shoji_icon.png|'Mezo Shoji'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mezo_Shoji Kyoka_Jiro_icon.png|'Kyoka Jiro'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kyoka_Jiro Hanta_Sero_icon.png|'Hanta Sero'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hanta_Sero Fumikage_icon.png|'Fumikage Tokoyami'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Fumikage_Tokoyami Shoto_Todoroki_icon.png|'Shoto Todoroki'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Shoto_Todoroki Toru_Icon.png|'Toru Hagakure'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Toru_Hagakure Katsuki_icon.png|'Katsuki Bakugo'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Katsuki_Bakugo Izuku_Midoriya_icon.png|'Izuku Midoriya'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Izuku_Midoriya Minoru_Mineta_icon.png|'Minoru Mineta'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Minoru_Mineta Momo_icon.png|'Momo Yaoyorozu' (Class Vice-Rep)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Momo_Yaoyorozu ' '''Class 1-B:' ' Yosetsu_Awase_icon.png|'Yosetsu Awase'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Yosetsu_Awase Sen_Kaibara_icon.png|'Sen Kaibara'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Sen_Kaibara Togaru_Kamakiri_icon.png|'Togaru Kamakiri'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Togaru_Kamakiri Shihai_Kuroiro_icon.png|'Shihai Kuroiro'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Shihai_Kuroiro Kendo_icon_2.png|'Itsuka Kendo''' (Class Rep)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Itsuka_Kendo Yui_Kodai_icon.png|'Yui Kodai'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Yui_Kodai Kinoko_Komori_icon.png|'Kinoko Komori'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kinoko_Komori Ibara_icon_2.png|'Ibara Shiozaki'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ibara_Shiozaki Jurota_Shishida_icon.png|'Jurota Shishida'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Jurota_Shishida Nirengeki_Shoda_icon_2.png|'Nirengeki Shoda'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Nirengeki_Shoda Pony_Tsunotori_icon.png|'Pony Tsunotori'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Pony_Tsunotori Kosei_Tsuburaba_icon.png|'Kosei Tsuburaba'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kosei_Tsuburaba Setsuna_Tokage_icon_2.png|'Setsuna Tokage'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Setsuna_Tokage Tetsutetsu_icon_1.png|'Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tetsutetsu_Tetsutetsu Manga_Fukidashi_icon.png|'Manga Fukidashi'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Manga_Fukidashi Juzo_Honenuki_icon.png|'Juzo Honenuki'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Juzo_Honenuki Kojiro_Bondo_icon.png|'Kojiro Bondo'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kojiro_Bondo Monoma.png|'Neito Monoma'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Neito_Monoma Reiko_Yanagi_icon.png|'Reiko Yanagi'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Reiko_Yanagi Hiryu_Rin_icon.png|'Hiryu Rin'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hiryu_Rin ' '''General Studies:' ' Chikuchi_Togeike_Portrait.png|'Chikuchi Togeike'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Chikuchi_Togeike Hitoshi_icon_1.png|'Hitoshi Shinso'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hitoshi_Shinso Tsutsutaka_Agoyamato_Portrait.png|'Tsutsutaka Agoyamato'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tsutsutaka_Agoyamato ' Developmental Studio: ' Mei_icon_1.png|'Mei Hatsume'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mei_Hatsume ' Alumni: ' Endeavor_icon_1.png|'Enji Todoroki'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Enji_Todoroki Present Mic icon 1.png|'Hizashi Yamada'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hizashi_Yamada Midnight icon.png|'Nemuri Kayama'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Nemuri_Kayama Loud_Cloud_icon.png|'Oboro Shirakumo'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Oboro_Shirakumo Sensoji.png|'Sensoji'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Sensoji Eraserhead icon.png|'Shota Aizawa'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Shota_Aizawa Best_Jeanist_icon.png|'Tsunagu Hakamata'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tsunagu_Hakamata Toshinori Yagi icon 3.png|'Toshinori Yagi'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Toshinori_Yagi ' Classes: All Departments: * Japanese, math, science and foreign languages, among other subjects, are all compulsory subjects. Students in every department study these core subjects and will change year by year. Department of Heroes: * Students learn everything they need to know to become excellent heroes in service of the community and work towards the qualifications necessary to be allowed to use their Quirks in public spaces. They are trained in battle, first aid and all manner of heroics-related lessons. * These students belong to Classes A and B. Department of General Education: * Students who don't make the cut for the hero department are included in this department. It boasts a top-notch education with an eclectic lineup of teachers. The department of general education supports students aiming for college and other pursuits. It is also possible for students with exceptional grades to be transferred to the hero department. * These students belong to Classes C, D, and E. Department of Support: * Students in this department focus on developing support equipment that help heroes out on the battlefield. With a work space stocked to the brim with all sorts of executive tools, the department provides an unmatched creative environment. * These students belong to Classes F, G, and H. Department of Management: * This department focuses on all aspects of heroic business, from founding and managing hero agencies to executive producing heroes. They even do hands-on lessons in venture capitalism. * Theses students belong to Classes I, J, and K. Locations: Main Building: * Class 1-A Classroom * Class 1-B Classroom * Development Studio * Lunch Rush Cafeteria * Recovery Girl's Nurse's Office * Conference Room * P.E. Grounds * Teachers Lounge * [[Principal's Office|'Principal's Office']] * Administration Office Campus: * Ground Beta * Ground Gamma * Ground Omega * Gym Gamma * Heights Alliance * Sports Festival Stadium * Unforeseen Simulation Joint Category:Organisation Category:School Category:U.A. High School Category:Pro Hero Organisation Category:My Hero Academia School Category:My Hero Academia Organisation Category:Locations in Musutafu Category:Locations in Japan Category:High School Category:My Hero Academia Category:Character Page